Monster Idea Forum
Here is the database for Ideas for new monsters. The specifications you need to fill out are: *Stats (Level 100) *Element(s) *Special move *At least skills group 3 *A general description, if not actual image The MOST you can do is: *Stats (Level 100) *Element(s) *All moves *Image of monster *Monster animation(s) *Monster description *Events monster is in/how to obtain them BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN CREATE YOUR OWN MONSTER Ignocrox (Again created by Black Destruction 92) '''Legend, Fire Long description: As the war for Throne of Hell rages on, both sides have gathered supporters. Barbatos allied with General Nishant and Lilysha in an attempt to win. The Inheritor has convinced Legion and Rabies to join his side. But, unbeknownst to them, there is a third competitor who also desires the Throne. General Callus Sym Ignocrox was a cruel general who rose to that rank via killing, deception, and blackmailing. He lead his soldiers into countless bloody battles and has been executed after the war because of his innumerable war crimes. Now, he sits in Hell as a demon and has waited a long time for another war to fight in. To him, war is a game that he has mastered and one he will always win, no matter what it takes. Short description: General Callus Sym Ignocrox was a cruel general and war criminal when he was alive. After his execution and descent into Hell, he has waited for another war that he could fight in. Now that Barbatos and The Inheritor are fighting for the Throne of Hell, Ignocrox sees an opportunity to battle once again, this time as the third competitor for the Throne. Ignocrox is a monster focused on effects such as Burning and Ignition, much like his enemy The Inheritor. but, unlike The Inheritor, Ignocrox can use a new form of Burning known as Scorched which takes away 25% of a monster's life away. In fact, Ignocrox even has a move called "Demon's Wrath" that applies Burning, Ignition, AND Scorched on an enemy. That move will take away 60% of a monster's life at max. Ignocrox is a master of not only burning enemies, but also manipulating them. He has a move called "Flames of Madness" which Possesses all enemies for 2 turns and applies Taunt to the enemy targeted. In other words, Ignocrox made his enemies kill someone for him. A cruel master of manipulation indeed. Ignocrox already died and doesn't want to die again. Thus his special move "WITNESS MY POWER!!!" does damage while simultaneously healing Ignocrox 75% of his total health if all enemies are hit. Ignocrox will use his power and intelligence to destroy Barbatos and The Inheritor in order to instill himself as the ruler of Hell. Skill group 1: The Fire Calls (17 Stamina): Deals 40 Fire damage to one enemy Flame Shower (22 Stamina): Deals 15 Fire damage to all enemies Medium Rare (25 Stamina): Deals 30 Special damage to one enemy, 50% chance of applying Burn to target. Skill group 2: Unstoppable (0 Stamina): Deals 45 Fire damage to one enemy, may apply Ignition and Scorched to one enemy. Regains 25% of total Stamina. Requires 4 turns cooldown Hell General (30 Stamina): Deals 55 Special damage to one enemy, may apply Burn and Ignition. Requires 3 turns cooldown Time to Burn (27 Stamina): Deals 30 Fire Damage to all enemies, may apply Ignition to all enemies. Requires 4 turns cooldown Skill group 3: Flames of Madness (40 Stamina): Applies Possession to all enemies and Taunt to target for 2 turns. Requires 5 turns cooldown Demon's Wrath (35 Stamina): Applies Burn, Scorched, and Ignition to target. Requires 5 turns cooldown Goodbye (30 Stamina): Deals 60 Special damage to one enemy, may apply Ignition. Special move: WITNESS MY POWER!!!: Deals 85 Special damage to all enemies, may apply Ignition and Scorched to all enemies. Regains 25% of total health for each enemy hit. How to get: Ignocrox will be the reqard at the end of 10 node dungeon where Barbatos and The Inheritor must be used. The 5th battle will grant you an Ignocrox statue and the final node will be a boss battle against one super buffed Ignocrox who is flanked by two adolescent Rabies both named Ignocrox's Acolyte. Every battle besides the 5th and 10th battles will grant you 15 Ignocrox cells. Finishing the dungeon will allow you to get a rank 1 Ignocrox and, finishing the 9th battle will allow you to craft Ignocrox. The dungeon will remain for only 2 days. Then Ignocrox will be on sale 299 gems as a Premiere monster. Misc. info: Books: Evil Legions, Underworld Default Rune Slots: 3 Relics: Armor, Amulet Unit: 481 (Also created by the Black Destruction 92) Legend, Metal Long description: Unit: 481 is the last surviving robot of a squadron of robots created by RavenTech called Nexus 4. Nexus 4 was created to protect the innocent and save people much like human soldiers. The robots, on the other hand, feel no pain, can survive harsh conditions, and have a superior intellect compared to their human counterparts. When an order was given to the robots by a corrupt member of RavenTech to destroy all life on the planet, the chief engineer of the company had no choice but to destroy his creations by activating a fail-safe that deactivated the robots turning them into useless shells. The only one who managed to escape the deactivation was a commando unit of Nexus 4 called Unit: 481. Unit: 481 calculated that it was RavenTech's fault its brothers died so, it killed every member of RavenTech and then flew away into space using one of RavenTech's high-tech gunships. Before it flew away, it collected every single one of its lifeless brothers and now flies around the cosmos, searching for the person that can reactivate the rest of the former soldiers. Short description: Unit: 481 is the last surviving robot that was part of Nexus 4, a battalion of robot soldiers created by a company called RavenTech to serve and protect. Sadly, a corrupt member of RavenTech gave Nexus 4 the order to exterminate all life on the planet. Thus, a fail-safe was activated shutting down the robots. Unit: 481 is the only one that escaped the fail-safe, and it will stop at nothing to reactivate its brothers. Unit: 481 is a fast damage dealer that is focused mainly on its own survival. If it wants to get to its goals, it will kill even its own allies in battle because, it calculates victory is more important than its allies' life. It even has a Nox the Condemned-esque move called "Overkill Protocol" which does 80 damage to all allies and to all enemies without the trash accuracy of "Total Obliteration" which is what Nox has. Killing its own allies apparently doesn't matter to Unit: 481 because, a move it has called "Revival Protocol," simply brings all its allies back to life at full health but, despite the fact it requires no stamina, Unit: 481's Stamina will fall by 140 for every ally that is revived. After al, bringing someone back to life without magic is harder than you think. His special move is "Sacrificial Protocol" which attaches a bomb to the targeted ally that explodes after the ally attacks once. If the monster the bomb is attached to dies before it can attack, the bomb simply explodes the minute the monster dies. When you want an ultimate killer on your team that can also revive his allies, Unit: 481 is your guy! Skills group 1: Non-Lethal Response Protocol (20 Stamina): Deals 40 Special damage to one enemy Crowd-Control Protocol (25 Stamina): Deals 35 Metal damage to all enemies requires 1 turn cooldown Push-Back Protocol (25 Stamina): Deals 40 Metal damage to one enemy and removes 30% of the total Stamina requires 1 turn cooldown Skills group 2: Leech Protocol (10 Stamina): Steals 20% of the total life and 30% of the total Stamina from targeted ally requires 3 turns cooldown Punishment Protocol (35 Stamina): Deals 70 Special damage to one enemy Delaying Protocol (40 Stamina): Deals 45 Metal damage to all enemies, removes 30% of the total Stamina, and applies Stamina Leak requires 4 turns cooldown Skills group 3: Overkill Protocol (50 Stamina): Deals 80 Special damage to all allies and enemies requires 5 turns cooldown Self-Sustenance Protocol (35 Stamina): Steals 30% of total life from targeted ally and gains 300% Damage Increase for one turn and Life Regeneration for 3 turns requires 4 turns cooldown Revival Protocol (0 Stamina): Revives all allies and loses 140 Stamina for each ally revived requires 7 turns cooldown Special move: Sacrificial Protocol: Attaches a bomb to the targeted ally that explodes after 1 turn or after the targeted ally dies dealing 100 damage to a random enemy and 90 damage to everyone else How to get: During the Robots Breeding Event, Breed Hyperion with Nemestriborg to get either The Sentinel or Stinger S-1 and Nautilus-1 and Inknatius to get Flamerion for Phase 1. For Phase 2, breed either The Sentinel or Stinger S-1 and Flamerion to get Unit: 481. After this event, he will appear in a 3-Pack for 249 gems alongside Super Dan and Mechamancer. The 3-Pack with Unit: 481 in it will only last for 2 days. Unit: 481 will be up for purchase every 7 months in a 2-pack alongside M-2 WYVERN. Misc. Info: Books: Mechanical, Evil Legions Default Rune Slots: 3 Relics: Sword, Essence Rylor (Created by Black Destruction 92) Legend, Earth Ingenica was known for being the creator of Artifacts, but almost no one knows about Rylor, her older brother. Stupid, yet strong, Rylor was the star of the family because of his strength. Due to Ignenica's Artifact fame, he ran away from home to the deserted wastelands and learned the art of combat and tech destruction from Growler. Now, he's back to crush his sister and all her accursed creations with his hammer, TechSmasher! Rylor has the highest power of any monster in Monster Legends. At 3884 power, he even hits harder than Rador! He is meant to kill Artifacts and monsters from the Mechanical Book since to him all machines were made by Ingenica. He might be an Earth monster but, he has Magic moves. He is the only monster that can apply the buff Overcharged which allows the monsters effected to do double damage to Artifacts and monsters from the Mechanical Book. He is also the only non-exclusive Bulwark besides The Keeper. Skills group 1: Minor TechSmash (15 stamina): Deals 30 Magic damage to enemy. Fissure (18 stamina): Deals 20 Earth damage to all enemies Knockout Hit (20 stamina): Deals 40 Special damage to enemy and applies MegaStun requires 2 turns cooldown Skill group 2: Rage Again (0 stamina): Gives 50% of stamina to self and Overcharge for 3 turns and an extra turn to target, requires 4 turns cool down Moderate TechSmash (24 stamina): Deals 55 Magic damage to enemy Wasteland Blow (32 stamina): Deals 65 Special damage to enemy applies Megastun, requires 2 turns cooldown Skill group 3: Massive TechSmash (35 Stamina): Deals 80 Magic damage to target and 40 Magic damage to everyone else, requires 3 turns cooldown Kill Organics, Smash Machines (30 stamina): Gives Damage Boost and Overcharge to all allies for 3 turns, requires 4 turns cooldown Earthshatter (45 stamina): Deals 40 Earth damage to all enemies, may apply MegaStun to all enemies, requires 4 turns cooldown Special move: Monstrous Rage: Deals 90 Special damage to all enemies, may MegaStun all enemies, gives Overcharge for 3 turns to allies How to get: First you need to gather 5 Doom Scrolls which unlocks the wasteland island, then you need to finish the wasteland island at least to, but not completing, the 2nd to last node for 100 Rylor cells in total. Completing the island grants you enough cells to craft and rank up Rylor twice without Elementium. Misc. Info: Books: Evil Legions, Mechanical Default Rune Slots: 2 Relics: Armor, Shield Tropistery (Created by MangoStarco) Legend, Nature Pronounced: Trop-I-stur-e Description: Dr. Viktor was infamous for the sheer amount of horrifying experiments he performed, but none more so ghastly than Tropistery. The DNA of multiple exotic tropical creatures around Monster Legends were unnaturally fused to create this terrifying freak of nature. Strangely, she has an odd love of mangoes. Info: Tropistery is all about self-boosting by applying to itself and allies random positive status effects, while crippling enemies with random status effects, from the freakish moves it has received caused by the amalgamation of exotic beast DNA. (BTW, here's source for image: https://img00.deviantart.net/2c71/i/2013/032/c/c/tropical_creature_by_misi006-d5tftw4.jpg) New Stuff: Her unique trait, Amalgamation, randomizes what status effects are applied to her, both by enemy effects and allies'. For example, say if an enemy uses a move with a guaranteed Possession, after hitting Tropistery, that effect could be anything else; from Burn, Death Countdown, Sunburn, or just be Possession. The same applies to ally status support, where for ex. Stamina Regen from an ally applied could become health regen, Triple Damage, Precision, Mirror, etc. Special has a new status effect called Chaotic, where moves with status effects will be applied to themselves for three turns. This means if an enemy where to heal allies with something like Health Regen, it would instead be applied to your team, or if they performed an AoE Freeze on your team, it would be performed on themselves while it's in effect. Movesets: Special Skill Unnatural Selection:'' ''Applies chaotic to all enemies and two random positive effects to all allies. Skill Group 1 * Beastly Whip - Deals 30 Nature dmg to one enemy. No cooldowns. * Jungle Bite - Deals 40 Special dmg and applies a random positive status effect to itself. 1-turn cooldown. * Unknown Examination - Steals 10% of health from each enemy it hits, heals itself up to 30%. 1-turn cooldown. Skill Group 2 * Genetic Abomination - Applies 1 random effect on each enemy, and absorbs 5% health from each enemy it successfully hits. 2-turn cooldown. * Tropical Aftertaste - Regains 50% Stamina to itself + 2 positive effect, and 25% Stamina for all allies. 3-turn cooldown. * Messing With Mother Nature - Deals 65 Nature dmg to one enemy. Removes 25% of Stamina from enemy and regains 15% Stamina. 2-turn cooldown. Skill Group 3 * DNA Mystery - Deals 30 Special dmg to one enemy. Applies 3 random negative effects to that enemy and 1 random positive effect to all allies. 3-turn cooldown. * Exotic Experimentation - Deals 50 Nature AoE dmg. Applies 2 random positive effects to itself. 2-turn cooldown. * Freak of Science - Deals 70 Nature dmg. No cooldown. How to Obtain: Tropistery will be obtainable through a 72-Hour Challenge as the most expensive, with Dr. Viktor being second and Mecharasu third. After a week once the challenge ends, it will be available on the shop without being on sale, and a week after that, will be once again available for two-weeks costing 249 gems. Offer will only appear once every 3 months for one week after that for same price, otherwise it'll be worth full-price. Delphi (Created by me) Legend, Metal 2000 years after today, an advanced society found Timerion prototype blueprints. In an attempt to recreate Timerion, they used the damaged blueprints, and created a perfect artificial intelligence. Sadly, it was insane. It went haywire, sucked its creators into another dimension, and started to execute random time jumps. It sometimes can appear in the Monster Legends arena, where it always has a huge advantage, because it knows exactly what will happen to the opponent and what they will do next. Delphi messes around with speed on a level never seen before ... It applies a new effect, Traumatized, which lowers an enemy's speed by 50 percent and puts their guard down for a turn. It also has a new Trait, imitation, which causes it to be immune to Control Effects and make other negative status effects have 25 percent less accuracy against it. Special Skill: Would you like to know how you will die? (Disables trait on all enemies and all allies. Applies Traumatized to all enemies. Gives an extra turn to all allies.) Skills group 1 I'm so sorry... (50 percent chance of slowing all enemies. 18 stamina. 1 turn CD) Winning! (50 percent chance of hasting all allies. 18 stamina. 1 turn CD) 3...2...1...0 (50 percent chance of traumatizing enemy.18 stamina. 1 turn CD) Skills group 2 Found in victory databases (Applies slow to all enemies. Applies haste to all allies. 25 stamina. 4 turn CD) Yes... It's the truth. (Traumatizes enemy. Removes all negative effects from all allies. 27 stamina. 4 turn CD) They will betray you... ( Disables trait on enemy. Possesses enemy. Gives precision to enemy.30 stamina. 4 turn CD) Skills group 3 Truth overload (applies one random control effect to all enemies. Applies one random negative status effect to all enemies. Removes all positive effects from enemies. 32 stamina. 4 turn CD I knew you would do that (erases all effects, including damage, of the enemy's last attack. Applies immune to stun to all allies. 32 stamina. 4 turn CD. Prophetic data (Applies Traumatized to all enemies. 44 stamina. 5 turn CD) HOW TO GET Rogue monster race: in 1st, Delphi. In 2nd, Glitch, rank 1. In 3rd, Raphael. In 4th to 6 th, The Prisoner. In 7th to 10th, Ao Loong, rank 2. In 11th to 20th, Ao Loong. 7 days after the race, he would be on sale for 276 gems. 7 days later, for 327 gems. 7 days later, for 400 gems. Drellishi (Created by AlphaOmega496) LEGEND, DARK Description: One stormy day Lilysha and Barbatos came upon each other in hell. They decided to mix their cells to create an ideal bodyguard for them, but it turned out that their newborn child was uncontrollable and dangerous. So the two monsters chose to lock him up, but now the dragon is back and strives for revenge... Info: Drellishi is a dragon resembling Timerion, as none of his moves deal damage - this monster is all about negative after-effects like poison, burning, bleed, etc. Only difference (except appearance) is that Drellishi is focused on NEGATIVE effects and has no support moves. One of his moves applies poison, burning, bleed and nightmares to a single monster... (run run run Voltaik!). I may or may not have found the picture on Google... New Stuff: Drellishi has a new trait called Hellish, which means he has: * Burn Immunity * Nightmares Immunity * Instant Death Immunity * All negative effects are 25% less effective on him. Movesets: SPECIAL SKILL Dark Revenge - Applies Poison, Burning, Bleed, Nightmares, Freeze and Dark Weakness to all enemies. SKILL GROUP 1 * Aerial Cuts - 50% chance of applying Bleed to one enemy. * Bruising Punch - ''50% chance of applying Burning to one enemy. * ''Hellish Kick - ''May apply Nightmares to one enemy. '''SKILL GROUP 2' *''Green Fire'' - May apply Poison and Burning to one enemy. No cooldown. *''Orange Fire'' - May apply Burning and Ignite to one enemy. No cooldown. *''Red Fire'' - 50% chance of applying Bleed and Burning to all enemies. 1 turn cooldown. SKILL GROUP 3 *''Hell Invocation - May apply Poison, Burning, Nightmares and Bleed to all enemies. 5 turn cooldown. *''Stunning Fire - ''May apply two random negative damage effects (Poison, Burning, Bleed, Nightmares, Sunburn, Ignite...). 3 turn cooldown. *''Revengeful Flames - ''May apply Burning to all enemies. May Block Shield on all enemies. May apply Reverse Healing to all enemies. How To Obtain Drellishi would be obtainable in a Team Race (Hell Team Race) as top prize, along with Barbatos (2nd prize) and Lilysha (3rd prize). Black Matter (Created by ThisIsLucid) '''Description:' One day VoltaiK came upon Noctum, and they broke out into a firefight. Voltaik had almost won when Noctum opened up a portal back to his dimension and threw VoltaiK in. Now, VoltaiK has escaped- but has turned into an evil ball of speed and energy determined to kill everything in its path. Info: Black matter is a monster that is based around getting faster, and all of his attacks in skill group 2 and 3 will make him faster. New Stuff: Black Matter uses a new effect called Galvanism. Galvanism is a positive effect that makes the next attack targeted towards enemies that a monster does steal 10% of the target enemy(s) stamina and regain 10% of their stamina. There is also another version of this called Charged Galvanism which is the same thing but takes 25% and regains 25%. His final new effect is called Velocity. It is a positive effect that makes a target monster faster by 8% for 10 turns. Also, he has a new trait called Charged which makes him 20% faster at the start of every battle. (Basicly its like energized but with speed). Movesets: SPECIAL SKILL Speed Sacrafice - Deals 50 dark damage to all enemies. Applies slowness to all enemies. Applies haste to all allies. Applies Charged Galvanism to all allies. Applies Velocity to all allies. Gives all allies an extra turn. SKILL GROUP 1 *''Darkness Splatter'' - Deals 25 dark damage to 1 enemy. 50% chance of applying slowness and nightmares. No cooldown. *''Deathly Rip'' - Takes 50% stamina from one enemy. Gains haste. 1 turn cooldown. *''Nightmarish Blow'' - Applies Nightmares and Slowness to one enemy. 1 turn cooldown. SKILL GROUP 2 *''Shadow Kill'' - Deals 30 dark damage to all enemies. Applies nightmares. Gains Velocity. 3 turn cooldown. *''Dark Strike'' - Deals 45 special damage to 1 enemy. Gains Velocity. 2 turn cooldown *''Bloody Charge'' - Gains 50% stamina, Galvanism, velocity, and an extra turn. 4 turn cooldown. SKILL GROUP 3 *''Hellish Thrash'' - Deals 50 dark damage to one enemy. Applies bleeding and nightmares. Gains Velocity. 2 turn cooldown. *''Speed Steal'' - Deals 25 special damage to all enemies. Applies slowness. All allies gain velocity. 4 turn cooldown *''Stamina Kill'' - Takes 50% stamina from all enemies. All allies gain stamina regeneration and galvanism. Gains Veolicity. 4 turn cooldown. How to Obtain: Black Matter would be purchasable for 299 gems as a premiere monster, then 2 weeks later will be available in a breeding event. BREEDING EVENT: Mercurius + Tempest = VoltiaK Barbatos + Jasastur = Noctum Noctum + VoltaiK = Black Matter